l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A História Até Agora...
centre Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game The Story so Far Das Terras Sombrias ao sul às Areias Ardentes ao norte, das Montanhas do Crepúsculo no oeste às Ilhas de Seda e Especiarias no leste, Rokugan, o Império Esmeralda , se ergueu por mais de mil anos graças aos sete Grandes Clãs que servem ao Imperador. Como guardiões e políticos, cada clã cumpre o seu papel na sociedade e são tão variados quanto poderosos. Mas todos estão presos pelo mesmo código de honra, o caminho do guerreiro, o código do Bushidô. Honra é valorizada acima de tudo, e uma observação mal pensada pode ser tão fatal quanto a lâmina de um inimigo. É neste contexto que os clãs batalham. Da rivalidade ancestral da Garça e do Leão até as escaramuças diárias do Caranguejo contra as forças das Terras Sombrias sempre ameaçando estender suas garras até Rokugan, o choque das espadas e os jogos políticos são ocorrências diárias. Mas enquanto o conflito entre os clãs tem dominado Rokugan por mais de mil anos, as verdadeiras ameaças, conhecidas apenas por poucos, aguardam na escuridão. Os cinco elementos do Ar, Terra, Fogo, Água e Vazio estão em um equilíbrio precário, e a terra de Rokugan oscila nos limites do caos. A História Até Agora É um período de conflitos e mudanças súbitas no Império Esmeralda. Tramoias dos mortais, desequilíbrios elementais e conflitos celestial perturbaram o equilíbrio político, militar e espiritual de Rokugan. Rivalidades de há muito em ebulição e traições recentes ondulam através das cortes e nos campos de batalha. O Trono de Crisântemo está cercado por ameaças de dentro e de fora, e a honra dos sete Grandes Clãs será testada. Após uma tsunami devastadora irromper contra suas fazendas costeiras, o Clã Garça pende no precipício da guerra e da fome. Doji Hotaru – a jovem Campeã do Clã Garça – que cresceu na sombra de seu pai, o lendário Campeão de Esmeralda Doji Satsume – precisa defender usando apenas a honra o legado artístico de seu clã, a influencia política e suas extensas fronteiras. Enquanto a Garça tem passado despercebida, o Clã Escorpião ascendeu à glória. Bayushi Shoju é um amigo próximo do Imperador Hantei XXXVIII, enquanto sua impossivelmente bela esposa, Kachiko, atua como Conselheira Imperial. Nenhuma palavra sussurrada na Capital Imperial escapa dos ouvidos do Clã Escorpião e nenhuma tramoia escapa da atenção de seus agentes. O Escorpião mantêm uma aliança tênue com o líder do Clã Leão, Akodo Arasou , que busca executar uma antiga vingança contra a Garça ao lado de sua amada, a guerreira Matsu Tsuko. Nenhum exército pode resistir à ferocidade e tenacidade dos guerreiros do Leão ou aos estratagemas do brilhante novo general do clã: Akodo Toturi . Os vizinhos não-convencionais do Leão, O Clã Unicórnio , luta para reconciliar seus costumes estrangeiros com as leis e tradições de Rokugan. Shinjo Altansarnai acredita que ela conseguiu enfim um acordo de paz com o Clã Leão, mas a impetuosa Utaku Kamoko pode não conseguir refrear o ódio que sente pelo Leão, a quem ela acredita ter assassinado a sua mãe. O Clã Fênix lança um olho cauteloso sobre o meishôdô, a talismânica magia de nomes praticada pelo Unicórnio, e teme o desequilíbrio que esta feitiçaria estrangeira desencadeou entre os espíritos. O Campeão do Clã Fênix, Shiba Ujimitsu deve se preparar para defender as fronteiras do clã enquanto as orações dos místicos shugenja da Fênix não vão bem. O Conselho dos Mestres Elementais não conseguem explicar a inquietação que está afetando os kami elementais, então eles se voltam para conhecimento proibido ou antigo em busca de respostas. Nas montanhas reclusas do extremo norte, o Clã Dragão — assolado por uma taxa de natalidade pequena e a popularidade cada vez maior de sectos perigosos e heréticos do Shinseísmo — busca pela orientação de seu enigmático campeão, Togashi Yokuni, para restaurar os estilo de vida iluminado do clã. Enquanto estas lutas internas ocorrem, o maior e mais poderoso exército das Terras Sombrias que já foi registrado marcha contra a Grande Muralha do Carpinteiro, ao sul. Uma força combinada de goblins, ogros, mortos-vivos e demônios lendários conhecidos como Oni ameaçam espalhar sua escuridão e destruir a civilização em nome de Fu Leng , o Kami caído. Hida Kisada, do Clã Caranguejo , e os seus filhos precisam do apoio do Império inteiro para repelir esta onda de destruição, ou arriscarem serem destroçados pela maligna investida das terras Sombrias. Categoria:Contos e Ambientação